I won't leave you
by SmilesAndLaughs
Summary: kyoharu. Kyouya's been in an accident and broke his leg. Haruhi thinks he is on his death bed. You can thank Hikaru for that. [check out prequel (kinda) tearful days which this may or may not be put into!] READ REVIEW.


I won't leave you

What happens when Kyouya and Haruhi have been fighting and Kyouya gets into and accident? will he be okay? and will things with Haruhi patch up? or will they break up? Check out the other one its a prequel to this one! [tearful days which this may or may not be put into!] check it out please!

[I also just put up this one's prequel READ IT!]

It was happening again. First it was her mother. Then it was her father...and now. Him.

Her mother died when she was very young, around 6 or 7. she had died of some rare disease. She was left to handle her father, the cooking, house work and school. her father was always gone and she was home alone a lot. she got lonely, that was until him. He entered her life in an unexpected way, at school. she was a cross dressing girl who made friends with a rare bunch. She grew accustom to spending time with them. she was fond of them. they were her best friends, and of them all he, well, he made her fall in love. He was her everything. the air she breathed, the sun that shined into her world, the clouds in her sky. She loved him. He loved her. They were so happy... and then her dad died. He was working a shift at work when he had a stroke. a few days later he passed away. This she couldn't handle. but she got through it. she couldn't have without him. He helped her through it all. the funeral, sorting through his things, moving out. He helped her and made everything okay again. now years later they were still together living happily and in love. Though lately they had been fighting. sometimes it was over small things like money, gifts and food. at other times it was over things that really mattered and sometimes he would sleep on the couch. lately It been about time. She argued that they hadn't had any quite alone time. of course he had said something wrong and they hadn't been on good terms since. well it had been about 3 days. the maxuim they ever stayed mad at each other was about a week. one of them usually apologized then the other and it was back to normal. But she went to stay a few day with Hikaru to give him the time to think things out and he objected to the idea. but she left anyway.

Hikaru had been out and she was cleaning around the house when she got a call from Hikaru telling her that her boyfriend, kyouya, had been in an accident. she dropped the phone not wanting to hear the details. she rushed out the door and down to her car quickly got the keys from her purse and stuck them in the car but the damn thing wouldn't run. she jumped from the car and ran down the street to the hospital 2 miles from the house. 10 minutes later she rushed into the door panting and tears staining her cheeks. she rushed to the front desk.

"Where. is Kyouya. Ootori."

she said pausing only to breathe.

"I think he is going in to surgery. If not room 103 on the 3rd floor."

she didn't respond but just rushed to room 103 on the 3rd floor. more tears flow down her cheeks. he had to have surgery. god. she can't handle this happening again. He couldn't leave her. not him too.

she opened the door expecting to see bandages around his head, him connected to cords and a respirator.

No, there he was laying there reading with a foot propped by a pillow. He looked up at her and seeing her tear stained cheeks. "Haru-"

she ran into his arms cutting him off. she burrowed into his chest sobbing. he ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back.

"shhh. I'm fine baby. I'm fine."

"I can't lose you. I can't." she managed before more tears flowed out of her eyes. "don't leave me. please. Don't leave me. not you."

"hey." he said making her look up at him. He wiped away her tears."I'll never ever leave you"

she then burrowed further into his chest. He sung her soft lullabies.

The rest of the former host stood watching at the had been waiting in the waiting area for kyouya to have his surgery. then they noticed Haruhi run into his room. they followed. then watched the whole scene. Just then a doctor was approaching the room to get Kyouya for surgery.

"reschedule the surgery for tomorrow" Tamaki said

" b-but mister Ootori said to-"

"He is a bit busy at the moment."

The doctor looked into the room. then nodded and walked away.

"Hikaru next time start with 'Kyouya broke his leg' and then explain what happened." said Karou.

"Well at least they aren't fighting anymore." Hikaru said and pointing out that he was the reason the couple was again at peace.

"But you are the one who made her think He was on his death bed!"

"hey! its not my fault that she didn't listen to the rest of what I was saying!"

"maybe if you had worded it different!"

"Maybe you should have called her then!"

"yeah! maybe I should have!"

"If you did then they would still be on bad terms!"

"you're impossible!"

"you're more impossible!"

"why you little!"

"come at me bro!"

"Now here we go again." Mori said. sighing.

this is the sequel to my story I'm writing [I also updated the first chapter of that one!]. (: Im happy with it ... I might just put this into that story anyway. I love kyouya X haruhi. Stories you think I might like? tell me. Stories you want me to write? tell me. Stories I need to update? okay. I will try to get on them right away. I'm sorry guys. review for more Kyouya X Haruhi. seriously guys I will update my stories kind of have writers block on the first one. the other one Im good I have it written on paper It just need a few touch ups and then I type it. anyway. Is this cute or what? lol favorite review. (I do see those Btw (: and I love them) and I know Kyouya is soft in this one but I like him better soft. If I could have kyouya Ootori for christmas. I WOULD! but who wouldn't lol merry christmas guys!


End file.
